


𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 ✧

by VioletPixels



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asian Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Daddy Issues, Developing Friendships, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Finally writing this after planning it for four years, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human Legos, Japanese Character(s), Legos, Major Original Character(s), Martial Arts, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Ninja, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Personal Growth, Pining, Protagonist is a shy awkward mess, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Superheroes, Superpowers, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPixels/pseuds/VioletPixels
Summary: "You see yourself as plain, ordinary. You'd rather sit and watch the world pass by than be a part of it. I used to be that way, too...that's how I know you're something special."Kira Desarin has never imagined a life outside of home. A plain teenager from Jamanakai, she's never seen herself as anything more than a simple village girl, one who spends her days brewing tea and her nights watching the moon. She's a wallflower, a girl whose closest friend is the moon above, but that's alright. And to her, that's the way it'll always be.Or so she thought.When a mysterious stranger appears at her doorstep with secrets about her family's past, Kira is plunged into a whole new world. Suddenly, she finds herself facing new challenges-physical, mental and emotional-as she fights to discover just who she is, and who she could be.Everything she thought she knew is about to be shattered like glass. And one thing will be made crystal clear: perhaps her life-perhaps she herself-isn't as plain as she once thought.✧ Also available on WattpadBook Song: Take Off by 2PM
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Kailor is implied/strained here, Nya/Jay Walker, Original Character/Canon, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. ✧ Foreword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Shattered, and thank you for reading. At the time I'm writing this note, it's currently just past midnight on January 14th, 2021—also known as the ten year anniversary of Ninjago. If you'd have told me back in 2011 that a cartoon about Lego ninjas would shape my life so drastically, I would've laughed. But here we are in 2021, and after ten years of growing up alongside the show, I'm still a proud fan, baby!
> 
> Being a proud Ninjago fan inspired me to write this fanfic years ago. I've been planning it since 2015 or 2016, and after a long while of hesitation, I figured the day of its anniversary would be as good a time as any to finally publish it. So...here we are!
> 
> With that being said, these are just a few things I wanted to make clear before you continue to the story:
> 
> ✧ There may be minor curse words and occasional jokes about mature themes (the Ninja are teens, after all)! That being said, I don't plan on anything major, although I will put a disclaimer if that changes!
> 
> ✧ Keep in mind that in this story, the characters will appear as humans. This simply means that I will describe them as I envision them. Also they actually age here lol
> 
> That's all! Thanks again for reading, and I truly hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> -Pix <3

Try as I might, I've never been able to take my gaze off the moon.

I've always thought there was something almost magical about it, something mystical that lures my eyes to it like moths toward light. I can't count the number of sleepless nights I've spent at my bedroom window, gazing up at that glowing halo so high above. My life is already peaceful, being a simple girl from an equally-simple village. But when I'm alone with the moon, my soul feels truly at peace, and all my thoughts slip away beneath its silver rays. 

I stay up late because of it. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Not because I have school or anything in the morning. As a little girl, I could never bring myself to talk to other kids, and after a while I found social situations weren't exactly my strong suit. I dropped out years ago to help my mother run the family tea shop, although I still study in my spare time. My days are spent in the town square of Jamanakai Village, making and selling tea from sun-up to sundown. Even so, I just can't help myself. So at night when the stars light up my room like fireflies, I sit by myself, and...well, I talk to the moon.

I know it sounds crazy. But I promise, there's a reason for it.

Have you ever missed someone so much it hurts? So much that they always linger at the back of your mind, that the mere thought of them makes your chest tight and your eyes wet? For me, that someone is my father. The strange part is that I never even knew him. I've only ever seen him in the old pictures Mom keeps around the house, and all I know about him is from the stories she tells me. He died of sickness before I was born, leaving behind a heartbroken wife and a daughter who would never stop yearning for his love. Is it bad of me to want that? It's not like my mother isn't good enough. She's done a wonderful job raising me, and I love her more than anyone else in Ninjago. It's not that I don't appreciate her...I just can't help but wonder what things would be like if Dad were here. 

Ever since I was little, Mom has told me of the Departed Realm, where the spirits of those lost to us live in eternal peace. She says they watch over us from there, guiding our paths until it's our time to join them. Maybe my father is there. Maybe he sees the same moon I do, and maybe when I speak to it, he hears me. I like to think that's the case. After all, I'll never know what his voice sounded like, or the feeling of his arms holding me tight. My only connection to him is the moon, the one thing the two of us share.

Is it far-fetched to think my dead dad can hear me speaking to him late at night? Maybe so. But maybe he really is on the other side, talking to me too. There's not much in this world that I'm sure about, but the sight of the night sky makes me dream. And what harm is there in dreaming, in believing? I don't have anything to lose.

After all, I'm just the wallflower from Jamanakai Village who sits alone late at night, talking to the moon.


	2. ✧ Prologue

Midnight hangs over Ninjago like a blanket of darkness. With the exception of the city, which quite frankly never rests, the land has fallen into a peaceful slumber. Atop the Mountains of Impossible Height, the Monastery of Spinjitzu sits in stillness. Everyone has retired to their rooms long ago, leaving the grand building dark and silent.

Everyone except for one person.

Wu paces back and forth in the shadows of his chamber. He takes a breath, inhaling the room's faint aroma of tea leaves and smoke, before exhaling steadily. Staying up late is something he's used to doing, but recently his reason for it has become more... _specific._ A familiar face has been lingering in his mind more and more as of late, an old friend seemingly come back to haunt him.

It has to mean something. And he's certain he knows what.

He gazes out the window with an unreadable expression. The sky stretches across the land in an expanse of inky black, completely devoid of stars. The only source of light is the full moon high above, which bathes the Monastery courtyard in a soft silver glow. He closes his eyes, lowering his head slightly.

It's on lonely nights like these that he misses that old friend the most. What happened to him was so long ago, and yet the pain in his heart still feels fresh when he thinks about it. He had such a wonderful life ahead of him that was cut far too short. And as hard as he's tried, he's never been able to fully rid his conscience of guilt. Ultimately, there was nothing that could have saved him—and yet, he still can't help but feel like he could've done more.

Another breath escapes the old master as he tears his gaze from the window. His dear friend may be long departed, but his legacy remains. He hasn't seen his wife since his funeral, which was for the best at the time. His daughter hadn't even been born then. He presumes she must be around his pupils' age by now, if not perhaps a bit younger. Her age is one of the many things he doesn't know about her, but there are two things of which he's certain:

She's still out there. Which means she remains oblivious.

Wu strokes his beard thoughtfully. He made a promise all those years ago, and he considers himself a man of his word. To go back on that now would most definitely cause friction. Even so, lately he's found himself less and less able to sit idly by. Every day that passes is another opportunity wasted to help her find who she's truly meant to be. He can't imagine this is what his friend would have wanted.

Perhaps she can pick up where he left off.

"It's time she knew the truth," he murmurs, nodding decisively. "About everything."


	3. ✧ Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl from Jamanakai Village goes about her day.
> 
> *I know this chapter is kind of lengthy, but I just wanted to get all the everyday stuff out of the way!*

_"im the kind of girl who doesn't say a word_  
_who sits at the curb and waits for the world."_  
✧✧✧

Early morning sunlight shines down on the land of Ninjago. A new day has begun, bringing with it a flurry of activity. Ninjago City is already bustling like always, and all over the land, towns and neighborhoods wake up and become busy themselves.

High up in the mountains, Jamanakai Village slumbers, nestled cozily among the snow-capped peaks. As the sun rises, however, the little town gradually starts coming to life. Villagers emerge from their homes, chirping _good mornings_ and _hellos_ to each other as they start on their daily routines. Some open their stores for the day, while others tend to their crops or start on chores. It's not long before the place is buzzing with life. It's a small, cozy scene, lively yet peaceful at the same time.

In a house toward the edge of the village, a girl groans as she awakens from her slumber. She yawns and sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her half-open eyes. She doesn't recall when she dozed off last night. The last thing she remembers is staring up at the moon, longing for someone she's never known and never will. A sigh escapes her and she shakes her head, scolding herself mentally for staying up late again. It's morning now and there's a long day ahead of her, one she'd be better prepared for if she'd gotten more rest.

She looks around her room as her vision clears. Like her, it's small and rather plain; aside from her bed, dresser, desk, and the carpet in the middle of the floor, it's basically empty. It's not much, but she prefers the simplicity. After all, as they say, sometimes less is more. Her gaze shifts from her room to her window, and she groans as she notices the golden fingers of sunlight extending through the sky. She's already overslept.

_Crap._

The girl yawns again and slides out of bed. She doesn't concern herself with what to wear, considering she only has a handful of outfits anyhow–just a few shirts and long skirts, her sleepwear, and her mother's old Yukata for summer months, which would be more useful if she didn't live on a snowy mountain year-round. She grabs a top and skirt before trudging to the one bathroom in her little house. Bathing and dressing don't take long, and soon she finds herself adjusting the final pin on her top, examining her reflection in the mirror. A small girl, barely 5'4, stares back at her. Her eyes are a pretty dark brown in color, but she winces at the equally dark circles around them from yet another restless night. On top of that, her dark hair sits disheveled on her head, revealing the simple piercing she has in each ear. No matter how she tries to wear it overnight, it always ends up looking like a rat's nest when she wakes up.

"Kira Desarin," she murmurs to herself, "you look like a tired mess."

She grabs her brush and drags it through the jet-black locks, ridding it of tangles and restoring its slight natural wave as it falls just above her shoulders. Her fingers twine through the dark strands, taking a small portion and twisting, until she's created a small braid that wraps around her head.

"That's better." She gives a small smile before leaving the bathroom.

Despite being two floors, her house is still relatively small. She stands in the middle of the second floor, which holds her and her mothers' rooms with the bathroom in-between. Judging by the mouth-watering aroma of breakfast that drifts up from the kitchen, her mother is already up and about. No doubt she's already prepared their usual: steamed rice, miso soup, and a side of salad, complete with the staple of the Desarin family—a cup of steaming-hot tea. Her stomach rumbles just thinking about it as she makes her way downstairs.

"Late to breakfast, are we?" her mother teases when she saunters into the kitchen. "What a shame. I was hoping you'd help me cook today."

She turns away from the stove and faces her with a playful smile. Some of the neighbors says she looks like her father, but Kira has always seen more of herself in her mother, Aimi Desarin. Her black hair frames her face neatly, reaching slightly below her chin, and her facial features are soft and round like hers. Despite her age, her deep brown eyes have a youthful gleam, and she barely surpasses her daughter in height.

"Morning, Mom." Kira grins as her mother presses a kiss to her forehead. "Sorry I took so long. I, um...got held up in the bathroom."

The lie struggles to leave her lips, but she forces it anyway. Her mother is already painfully aware of her insomnia, and the last thing she wants is to worry her with talk of another sleepless night.

"That's alright." Aimi responds. "I'm almost done with breakfast, so if you could fix us each a cup of tea, it'd be a big help."

"On it!"

Kira has never considered herself especially talented. Aside from cooking with her mom and procrastinating on home school work, her skill set has never been very broad. Making tea, however, might be the only thing she does with confidence. It's practically in her blood, considering her mom's side of the family has owned a tea shop for at least three generations. As such, it's something that comes naturally and even brings her comfort sometimes. She moves around the kitchen, starting on the process she's memorized by heart over the years: heat the water, decide which leaves to use, steep it, then remove the tea bag. In just a few minutes, she's staring proudly at two steaming cups of tea.

"Ah, you made our famous _Desarin Green Tea,_ " her mother observes with a grin. "You know that particular recipe has been in our family for generations."

"You only say that _every time_ I make it." Kira laughs, but it's cut short by a yawn as she sets the cups down at the table.

"You look tired," Aimi observes with narrowed eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose as the realization hits. "Oh, Kira, you overslept, didn't you? Were you up late again?"

"Um...nooooo...."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, sweetheart." The brightness in her mother's eyes fades, replaced by a look of concern. "You need your rest. Staying up till midnight every night isn't healthy."

Her daughter doesn't reply. She bites her lip, her gaze flickering to the wall off to the side. A lone photograph hangs in the center of it. It shows a man and a woman, a happy couple by the looks of it. Although her hair is longer and her features are more youthful, the woman is clearly her mother. The man, on the other hand, Kira has never met. He's handsome, with a chiseled jawline and dark eyes that gaze at his wife with compassion. He stands with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, the corners of his lips curved upward in a grin.

She's never known him, but she knows his name: Kenta Desarin. Her father.

Aimi follows her daughter's gaze, and her eyes grow misty as she notes the portrait on the wall. "I know you miss him, darling. I do, too."

A bittersweet smile crosses her face. "Your father and I went to the city to get that picture taken. It was my first time ever going there. It was so crowded and noisy, I almost couldn't take it...but with him there, it felt so romantic. He even treated me to dinner after."

"I just can't help but stay up thinking about him sometimes."

"Kira..."

"I'm fine, though! It's nothing to worry about, really," Kira says quickly, managing a weak smile. "I think you just worry about me too much."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my favorite daughter, after all."

"I'm your _only_ daughter."

"Even more important!" She exclaims, making Kira laugh. "As long as you're living under my roof, I'm always going to worry about you."

"There's no one else's roof I'd rather live under."

"That's my Kira," her mother teases. "Always such a homebody. You've loved staying home since you were a little girl."

She moves to her daughter's side, and Kira giggles as she ruffles her hair, batting at her arm playfully.

"Who do you think I get that from?" she laughs.

Her mother rolls her eyes, but she's smiling just as wide. "Oh, hush."

\----------

Before long, breakfast is finished, and the Desarins head off to work—which, conveniently, is quite literally a short walk away. Their little tea cart rattles as Aimi pushes it along, while Kira carefully transports the few cups of fresh tea they'd prepared for their first few customers. The air of Jamanakai Village is crisp and chilly as always, but like the other villagers they've grown used to it. Kira takes a deep breath, inhaling the mountain aroma of soil and moss. Their feet crunch through the occasional patch of snow as they make their way along the rocky pathways toward town square, waving and murmuring greetings to their neighbors along the way.

In a way, the village is like a little family. Isolated as they are up in the mountains, the villagers all rely on each other to keep things up and running, and everyone knows everyone. Kira recognizes every face, every smile–Ms. Ishida and her twin daughters, Mr. Murakami who runs the bakery, the elderly Tanaka couple who yells at children to get off their lawn. Aside from the rare squabble or disagreement, everyone is always on good terms with one another. It's funny, really. Jamanakai has been the center of some of Ninjago's most major conflicts—from the Serpentine War to the Overlord's conquest—and yet it's probably the most peaceful place in the land.

Kira sucks in a breath as she notices a small cluster of girls approaching, talking and giggling among each other. She lowers her eyes and shies away, doing her best to hide behind her mother as they stroll past. There aren't many girls her age in the village, but the ones that are make her nervous. They're all pretty and move with an aura of confidence, heads held high and smiles wide. She looks like a ten-year-old boy in comparison—small and fragile-looking, with no prominent feminine features to speak of. Flat as a pancake, as they say. They'd surely laugh at her if she tried to talk to them. She swallows as they disappear, continuing on with her mother.

The squeals of children sound when the Desarins approach the schoolhouse. Sure enough, Kira sees them playing out in the front yard as they walk past, laughing and shouting as they wait for school to start for the day. They're locked in a rather intense game of kicking a rubber ball among each other. One of them kicks a little too hard, and Kira perks up as the ball goes rolling out into the pathway, bumping against her ankle. The children stare at her with wide eyes, as if afraid to approach her.

"Here you go." She offers a small smile, nudging the ball with her foot and sending it rolling back to them.

 _"Thank you!"_ they squeak before returning to their game.

As endearing as it is, Kira can't help but feel a pang in her heart as she watches them play. She wasn't nearly as social or energetic when she was their age. For the few years she went to public school, she was the shy, nervous child, who cried when her mother left and never found the courage to talk to her peers. For a moment, her mind wanders–how different would life be if she'd been able to live without being nervous or scared? She shakes her head clear of the thought, hurrying after her mother.

The Desarins waste no time setting up when they reach town square. In just a few minutes, a small cart with a sign reading **"DESARIN'S TEA EMPORIUM"** stands in the heart of the village.It's not long before the first customers of the morning stop by, eager for a cup of tea to get them through the cold morning while it's still hot. The two work together seamlessly; Aimi takes orders with a smile and calculates totals, while Kira scrambles to find the right products and bags them. The fresh cups sell out rather quickly, but even then, people still purchase tea bags and leaves to prepare at home later on.

"Oh, raspberries." Aimi face-palms after a while. "I left the black tea leaves back at the house. Kira, would you mind watching the stand while I go grab them?"

Her daughter's jaw tightens at the thought of answering to customers by herself. "Sure thing, Mom," she says anyway.

"You're the best!"

Kira watches as her mother hurries back toward their home. She sighs and props her elbows up on the cart. The initial crowd of buyers has calmed down, leaving her to watch the tranquil scene of village life play out. As quiet as her home is, sometimes she wonders what it would be like to live somewhere different, maybe like Ninjago City. How would it feel to walk along buzzing streets, or to fall asleep to the spectacle of city noise and lights dancing outside her window?

_No way._

She shakes her head, smirking at the absurdity of the idea. It's fun to imagine, but she'd take the peace and quiet of the village any day. Ninjago City gets attacked way too often anyway—at least more than Jamanakai does—leaving the Ninja to come and clean up the mess. At the end of the day, she could never see herself leaving her home.

"Hello."

Kira jumps, startled, at the sound of a voice. She turns to face an en elderly man holding a walking staff, grinning in amusement at her reaction. He's dressed in regal white robes, complete with a straw hat and lengthy red cape. A long, rather impressive white beard flows down his frame, and she can just make out a single braid toward the back of his head. Kira eyes him for a moment. She's never seen this man before. He must be a traveler passing through or something of the sort, although he looks a bit too old to be traversing the mountains alone.

"Oh! Er, good morning," she says, trying her best to stop her voice from shaking. "Welcome to Desarin's Tea Emporium. H-how can I help you today?"

"Good morning to you as well." The old stranger gives her a smile warmer than any tea. "I seek something special, something that cannot be found anywhere else. A crystal among rock, you might say."

"...Oh." Kira's brow furrows. Other customers are usually more... _specific_ as to what they want. "Well, um, if you're looking for something special, how about a bag of our family's green tea? My mom says it's the best in Ninjago. Let me find some for you..."

She ducks beneath the cart, rummaging through the shelves in search of the aforementioned product.

She hears the man chuckling. "My, my, such tenderness. You're just like your father."

 _"What?"_ Kira jerks up so quickly she bangs her head on the cart. She hisses in pain, bringing a hand to her head as she stands back up. "How do you–?"

She cuts off and does a double take.

The old stranger is gone.

The girl stands there, blinking dumbly. Her gaze darts left and right, trying to ensure her vision hasn't failed her. It hasn't—whoever that man was, he's disappeared like he was never there in the first place.

_What just happened?_

"Kira? Are you alright?"

Kira blinks. Her mother approaches with a few bags of black tea in her hand, her expression concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No...no, I'm okay."

"Well, in that case, let's get back to business. That tea won't sell itself, right?"

"Right."

The mother and daughter team return to work. Villagers come and go steadily, buying up their supply for the day by early afternoon. The whole time, Kira remains on edge, the image of the mysterious stranger burned in her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:
> 
> Yukata - an unlined cotton summer kimono, worn in casual settings such as summer festivals and to nearby bathouses. they orginate from Japan.


	4. ✧ Talking to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burdened by insomnia, Kira decides to have a late-night conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To hear the song that inspired this chapter, check out "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars :)

__

_"i know you're somewhere out there,_  
 _somewhere far away_  
 _i want you back."_  
✧✧✧

Kira isn't able to fall asleep that night.

Insomnia is nothing new to her. She's used to spending nights wide awake, staring at her bedroom ceiling while her mind churns like a runaway motor. The feeling of exhaustion weighing her down, of her body begging for rest despite her brain refusing, is all too familiar. Tonight, though, the restlessness is far more intense. It eats away at her very being, causing her to toss and turn in bed. And tonight, something more specific than usual keeps her up.

_"You're just like your father."_

Just five simple words, and yet they've completely shaken her up. They've been looping through her mind like a broken record for hours on end, a haunting, never-ending song that's all but driven her mad by now. A million questions bubble at her lips with no one to answer them. Who in Ninjago was that old stranger? How did he find her? And how did he know her father?

The village girl takes a deep breath and exhales, trying once again to relax. When that doesn't work, she shifts to face the bedroom window. Her eyes are quick to lock on the glow of the full moon, the only source of light in her otherwise-dark bedroom. There's a faint tugging at her brain, the same tug she always feels when she looks at it. It beckons her closer, and she obeys, moving out of bed and to her windowsill in an instant. She pushes the window open. Cool nighttime air drifts into her face, stirring the fabric of her nightgown and the jet-black waves of her hair. She tucks a stray lock behind her ear, a sigh escaping her as she gazes up at the moon above. Then, for the first time since bidding her mother goodnight that evening, she opens her mouth.

"Hey, Dad. It's me, Kira."

Just like the other thousand times she's done this, the only responses she gets are the whistle of the wind, crickets chirping, and the sound of her own breathing. It doesn't matter to her. She speaks anyway, her voice carrying soft and lonely through the night.

"An old man came by the shop today. He said he was looking for something special, and then he said that I was just like you. I don't really know what he was talking about, or how he could've known you, but...I hope he's right."

A short, dry laugh escapes her. "You know how much I'd love to be like you."

Nobody answers.

It's on nights like these that she wonders why she can't fall asleep like a normal person. How hard is it to just roll over and doze off? Not very, and yet every night is a struggle to do just that. Every time she shuts her eyes, her father's face flashes in her mind. Knowing there's almost nothing to remember him by—no happy memories, no possessions left behind, not even the sound of his voice—keeps her up at night. Whoever that mysterious visitor was, he's reminded her once again that she'll never have the one person she longs for most.

"I wish you were here, father," she continues. "Maybe if you were, I wouldn't feel like something's... _missing_ all the time. I wouldn't have to wonder what it would be like to have a full family, or stay up every night missing you. You'd be right here, and everything would be okay."

She inhales again, her grip on the windowsill loosening as a deep breath leaves her mouth. 

"I guess that's all for tonight. I miss you."

Crickets.

Kira sighs. She lingers for a moment, stealing one last glance up at the dazzling celestial body, before closing the window and turning away. She settles on the edge of her bed, resting her chin in her hands as her eyes close. She could've been sitting there for minutes or an hour before she hears a light rapping on her door. The girl jerks up, blinking in surprise. "Come in."

The door opens gently, revealing Aimi standing in the doorway. Her brown eyes glimmer faintly in the darkness, the skirt of her own nightgown swishing against her ankles as she enters the moonlit room.

"I thought I'd find you awake," she says with a sad smile. "Couldn't sleep again?"

Kira hesitates. Does she tell her mother about the random stranger who'd shown up when she was alone and freaked her out? That he somehow knew her father, and that knowledge is making it impossible for her to sleep? She doesn't know, so instead she simply mutters:

"Mhm."

Aimi moves forward to settle down beside her, and Kira relaxes slightly as she places a hand gently on top of hers. "You're thinking about your father again, aren't you?"

Kira hesitates, giving her all the answer she needs. She sits there for a moment, her gaze distant, before turning to her mother and blurting, "Can you tell me about him? About how you met him?"

"I've told you that story at least a hundred times, love."

"Could you tell me again? I just...I need to hear something about him."

"Alright." Aimi's eyes flash with a knowing look as she grins. "Gosh, it feels like ages ago. It was just another normal day for me, keeping up the family tea shop back at home. Then, the next thing I knew, the most _handsome_ man I'd ever seen walked in and asked for a cup."

"It was the family green tea, right?" Kira pipes up.

"Good memory." Her mother winks. "He said it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Then he asked me if I had anything else available, and I told him I was."

"I still can't _believe_ you said that to him."

"Hey, I saw a cute guy and went for it!"

They share a giggle, and Kira feels a bit lighter as her shoulders bounce with laughter.

"At any rate, he started visiting the shop more often," continues Aimi. "He took me on dates everywhere when we started going out...to the park, all these different restaurants, you name it. Then the months turned into years. He proposed, we got married, all that fun stuff. We moved to Jamanakai to settle down and raise you when I got pregnant."

A wistful sigh escapes her. "Those last few months were the most exciting of our lives. We were so _ready_ to welcome our little girl into the world. And then, well...."

Her voice trails off. She clears her throat before continuing again, gaze growing misty and voice quieting. "That sickness really did a number on his brain. He couldn't remember little things at first...how to find our room, or how the seasons and dates passed. Then he forgot who I was, who _he_ was, that he was even sick. And then, before I knew it, he was gone."

She sniffs, fixing her daughter with moisture in her eyes. "And now it's just me and you."

Kira sniffles, blinking back the tears she hadn't even realized had formed. A soft sigh escapes her as she leans against her mother's side, resting her head on her shoulder. 

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Kira."

They sit there side-by-side, watching the moon together. Silence permeates the little bedroom, just like it had not so long ago—but with her mother's warm presence beside her, Kira finds it a little less lonely. Her breaths come steady, each inhale and exhale helping her relax. Her eyelids begin to droop, and she doesn't fight it, allowing them to close all the way. Consciousness begins to slip away from her. She's drifting, dozing off...

_Knock knock knock._

They both stiffen at the sudden sound of knocking from downstairs. Kira jolts awake, blinking the sleep rapidly from her eyes with a groan.

"Who in Ninjago could be here at this hour?" Aimi narrows her eyes.

She rises to her feet and leaves the room, hurrying down to greet whoever's there. Kira starts after her, pausing halfway to linger at the top of the stairs. There's quiet as her mother's footsteps head toward the front door, followed by the soft creaking as she opens it. A gasp sounds. A low, unfamiliar voice murmurs. Her mother says something back. The voice replies. Then her mother speaks again, and this time she's loud enough that Kira can hear what she's saying.

"You _promised_ you wouldn't come back."

The village girl tenses. Without a second thought, she practically flies down the stairs, racing through the kitchen and to the front door.

"Mom?" she squeaks. "What's going—"

She pauses, choking on her words, as she finds herself staring at a familiar face.

"Hello again, my young friend." The elderly man from earlier smiles at her, stroking his lengthy white beard. "I am glad our paths have crossed yet again."


	5. ✧ Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger visits the Desarin family, bringing with them some shocking truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief mention of war and blood in this chapter!

_"You!"_

Kira gasps and points at the old man. Every muscle in her body goes completely rigid, her heart plummeting to her stomach as she stares with bulging eyes. "How...what...?"

"You know this man?" Aimi demands, rounding on her daughter.

Kira flinches at the harshness in her tone. "H-he came to the stand while you'd gone back to the house," she stammers. "He said...he was looking for something special, and that I was just like Dad. Then, before I could ask what he meant, he just.. _.left._ "

Aimi glares at the elderly visitor, and Kira finds herself stunned at the venom in her eyes. In all sixteen years of her life, she's never seen her mother so angry. Frustrated? Sure. Upset? Definitely. But _never_ angry. The tension in the room is painfully heavy, like the whole world is holding its breath.

"I know you aren't thrilled to see me," says the old man. "I truly am sorry for intruding, but my promise can no longer be kept. I believe this cannot wait any longer."

" _I_ believe you should leave."

"Mom—"

"Kira, go back to your room." Aimi's focus doesn't leave the stranger. "I'll see our guest out."

"Don't be hasty, Aimi," the man's tone gains a slight edge. "She deserves to know."

"Know _what?_ " Kira cries. She immediately shrinks as both pairs of eyes fall on her, and her voice softens back to a whisper as she faces the stranger. "P-please, whoever you are, I have to know...what do you know about my father? What's going _on?_ "

There's a long pause. The man looks to Aimi expectantly. Kira stares at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. The woman's jaw grows impossibly tighter, the scowl on her face deepening—but the fire in her eyes begins to die, replaced by a look of exhaustion. As strong as her will may be, she's outnumbered.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" she mutters at last, turning to their visitor.

"I'm already here. You might as well allow me to stay."

Aimi heaves an exhausted sigh. "Come sit down then, both of you. It seems there's some explaining to be done."

\----------

Aside from the dim light of a table lamp, the living room is eerily dark as the three of them settle down. Kira sits on her knees, shifting from her perch on top of a mat. Aimi and their guest are seated across from her, her mother's gaze fixed on her feet.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Despite the strained atmosphere, the old man's eyes are kind. Staring into them, Kira can see they hold a sort of steady attentiveness, seeming to burn with infinite wisdom and knowledge. "My name is Wu. Your father was an old friend of mine."

Kira feels her chest constrict, as if some invisible hand is squeezing the air from her. She draws a shaky breath before speaking. "He was?"

"Indeed. He wasn't...an _ordinary_ man, you could say."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Aimi lifts her head and opens her mouth to respond, but all that comes out is pained sigh. She falls quiet and averts her gaze once more. Wu spares a sympathetic glance at her before turning his attention back to Kira.

"Kenta was the quite opposite," he continues. "He possessed an ability unique to his family...an Elemental ability, to be precise."

 _"Elemental?"_ Kira's breath hitches. "You mean...like the Ninja?"

"Precisely. He was the descendant of an original Elemental Master. Elemental powers are hereditary, you see, passed down from generation to generation."

"Are you an Elemental Master too?" Kira asks. She shifts forward until she's on the edge of her mat, eyes bulging. "Is that how you knew Dad?"

"I suppose you could put it that way," Wu answers with an amused grin. "To answer your second question, yes it is. Your father fought in the Serpentine War, alongside my brother and the other Elemental Masters at the time."

Kira wracks her brain quickly. She's read about the Serpentine War in her history textbooks—it was long ago, a time when man and snake battled viciously for control of the surface. Only with the help of the Sacred Flutes did the Elemental Masters of the time manage to prevail.

_Dad was a part of that?_

"I...I see," she stammers.

"Kenta was almost like another pupil to me," continues Wu. "He was so young, and it was his first battle. I feared he wouldn't be able to handle himself. But he had the skill a seasoned warrior, and the spirit of one as well. He fought so bravely, until..."

Kira's heart plummets. "Until what?"

"Until the last battle of the War. How I remember that night..."

He shuts his eyes, and for a few moments, he's no longer sitting in the Desarin family living room. Instead, he's decades in the past, standing in the middle of a raging battlefield.

_The shouts of fighters and hisses of snakes reverberate through the forest. It rings nonstop in a young Wu's head, outdone only by the pounding of blood in his ears. Weapons clash. Bodies collapse. Whether they're still alive or not, he isn't sure. Everywhere he looks, the ground is stained bright red. He grunts as he takes a Hypnobrai soldier down with ease, whirling around and knocking out two more of the serpents. There's a sudden hiss from somewhere behind him, and he turns just in time to glare into the yellow eyes of an Anacondrai before the mighty snake lunges._

_The next thing Wu knows, he's pinned to the ground, groaning in pain as the back of his head slams into the forest floor. He yelps as his opponent's clawed fingertips sink into his skin, struggling to avoid the fangs that snap hungrily at his throat. The young man writhes and thrashes desperately, but it's no use. He's trapped, and his allies are too preoccupied with the battle around him to come to his aid. Black spots begin to appear at the corners of his vision, fuzzing his eyesight._

_He's going to die here. He'll never get to tell Misako how he truly feels about her, or let his brother know how much he loves him. He won't even get to tell his fellow Elementals goodbye. It's all over._

_"WU!"_

_An desperate voice screams his name. Through his hazy vision, Wu can just make out the form of a young man barreling toward him, eyes blazing with brown fire. Power glows at his fingertips, growing brighter and stronger by the second. He barrels into the Anacondrai warrior's side, and just as he does, his orb of power detonates like a bomb in a blinding flash of light._

_There's a deafening BOOM as the man and the snake go flying across the forest. Wu groans, stumbling to his feet as he struggles to regain his bearings. His heart stops as he lays eyes on his friend's body, laying motionless at the other end of the chaos._

_"_ _KENTA_ _!"_

Kira stares at him, rendered completely speechless. Across from her, Aimi lets out a small, pained noise.

"So...that's how he died?" Kira whispers. Her chest grows impossibly tighter, and she nearly chokes on her words trying to get them out. "Not of sickness, but...because...?"

"Essentially, yes," Wu answers somberly. "Kenta survived that day, but not without battle scars. The explosion he set off was too powerful for him to properly control. It left permanent damage to his head, and unfortunately, in the end it claimed his life."

"Traumatic brain injury." Aimi speaks up for the first time. Her expression is stone-faced, although her eyes are misty with tears. "That's what the doctors called it. It wasn't so bad at first. Gave him a bit of trouble, but we thought it'd be fine. But it got worse over time...and then..."

She trails off with a sigh. Kira sucks in a breath as she connects the pieces—her father's "sickness" suddenly makes far more sense. And speaking of connecting the pieces...

"Wait," she says, her voice beginning to waver. "So then...if my father was an Elemental Master, and elemental powers are genetic, then that means..."

She cuts off, too stunned to even finish speaking, and instead points to herself with a trembling finger. Wu nods with a small smile, answering the unspoken question. 

For a few moments, there's total silence. Kira's chest swells with some emotion. It isn't anger—no, she could never be angry, even if she tried. This feeling is something deeper and more poignant than that. It's disappointment, hurt, a heavy, sinking feeling that sends her heart plummeting down into her stomach.

 _"Why?"_ She looks to her mother, voice raising with anguish. "Why didn't you tell me? About _any_ of this?"

For the first time since the conversation began, Aimi looks her daughter in the eye. "There was a reason."

"Wh-what reason was that?"

"To _protect_ you." Her mother's response is instant. "You and I both know how much you miss your father. I knew if you found out he was an Elemental, that you had his power, you'd want to follow in his footsteps. As you've probably figured, that could be dangerous."

Kira opens her mouth, but her mother keeps talking. "So, when Kenta passed, I had Wu make me a promise. He was _never_ to interact with the Desarin family again. As long as he lived, he would never try to contact me or anyone I knew, and once you were born he would stay away from you."

_"_ _Why?"_

"Because that way, you'd be safe. You'd never have to know what happened to your father, or anything about elemental powers. You could live the normal life Kenta and I never had _._ " Her tone hardens. "Besides, I didn't want to be around the man my husband died for."

Something like hurt may have flashed across Wu's face at her words, but Kira doesn't notice, too absorbed in her own shock. She can only sit there, struggling to wrap her head around everything that's just been dumped on her. Her breaths come quick and shaky, body trembling as she blinks slowly. 

"Which begs the question," Aimi says, turning her attention to Wu, "why exactly did you break that promise and come back?"

The old man exhales. "Recently I've been feeling... _closer_ to Kenta than normal. I never stopped thinking about him, but lately he's been on my mind constantly, and in my dreams I see his face. I...I feel it's all a sign. Kenta wanted Kira to know the truth, and it would be a disservice to my old friend not to carry out his wish." He sighs, a faint hint of guilt in his eyes. "After all...I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for him."

Aimi stares at him with cold eyes. "So then, you came here just to drop that little tidbit? How kind of you."

"Not exactly." Wu gives her a pointed look before turning to her daughter. "If you recall our meeting earlier, Kira, I told you I was in search of something special. I believe I have found that, in you."

 _"Me?_ " she sputters, shaking her hands rapidly. "B-but I'm nothing special. I'm a village girl, not an Elemental Master or a ninja."

"Perhaps you could become both, with proper guidance." The old master smiles. "I believe you could be something great, Kira. And that is why I'm inviting you to come train at my Monastery."

The girl gapes at him. _The_ Monastery of Spinjitzu, where _the_ famous Ninja live? Train the way they do, maybe even alongside them? 

"The choice is yours to make," Wu continues. "But I promise that if you come with me, your decision will be greatly rewarded. My pupils and I will train you in the way of the ninja and an Elemental Master. You will unlock potential you never knew you had."

This can't be happening, Kira thinks. This can't be real, and yet it is, almost painfully so.

"I don't expect you to make a decision right away," the old man finishes. "I will return in a week's time, and you can give me your answer then. Should you accept, be ready to leave when I arrive early in the morning. Should you refuse, I will never bother you or your family again."

Aimi mutters something like _"where have I heard that last bit before?"_ before finally standing up.

"Well, Wu, it's been _lovely_ catching up," she says, voice dripping with cold sarcasm, "but I think my daughter and I should get some rest."

"Of course. I'll see myself out."

He rises to his feet and grabs his bamboo staff, walking steadily toward the exit. He glances over his shoulder, and Kira stiffens as he looks her straight in the eye, a small smile on his face. "I look forward to seeing you soon, Kira."

And then he's gone, the soft clicking of the front door a sure sign that he's left. Dead silence follows.

Kira sits glued to her spot, staring down at her knees. Her trembling palms move to her head as she tries to make sense of the millions of thoughts swirling through it. It doesn't work. Her brain feels fried, broken, like some sort of machine gone haywire.

"Kira?" Aimi's speaks finally. Her voice is so quiet Kira barely hears it.

"I...I just need to be alone right now," she whispers. "Please."

Aimi sighs. "Alright."

She watches helplessly as her daughter spins on her heel and rushes back upstairs to her room, leaving her standing alone in the dark.


End file.
